Wands Wake Swords
by Lily Bianca
Summary: If you're reading this, good. One of the people I sent this to read it and transcribed it. Hopefully, this doesn't fall into bad hands. My name is Star, and this is the story of how effing Hera sent us on a mission and almost destroyed the world. Thanks, auntie Hera! OK, sorry. Anywho, this is the tale of how me and a bespectacled boy save Hogwarts, with the help of the demigods...
1. Chapter 1

** This is really not a chapter, just some facts, some stuff blowing up, blah blah blah. I really don't want to bore you, so I am going to add a quick summary of the story: People meet and things go BOOM.**

**So, yes. I have to have at least some reviews to keep me writing people, or I'll get bored!**

**Quick Trivia Question: What is Thalia's Mace canister turn into?**

****"Wait... O.K. Umm, let me get this straight Chiron," said Nico, "You want _us _to go on an errand for, ermm, _Hera?! _ARE YOU NUTS?!"

"And berries," added, yes, _me._

"Shuddup," said Grover. Percy burst out laughing.

"Gods, Grover," I said, "I can't 'shuddup', as you put it. I have worse ADHD than even LEO."

"_Di immortales, _she's right, Grover!" said Percy.

"SHUT _UP!_" he roared.

I grinned. A few months ago, Grover had pumped on some of Juniper's tree sap, and it acted like wine, and when Chiron had said, "This is nuts..." Grover had absentmindedly said, "Ohhh, yeah. Annnd berrrieesss too, dooon't forgeeeet!" Then he'd swayed and fell off his seat.

"And to answer your question, Nico, yes. Chiron is nuts. AND berries." said Annabeth.

We all nodded in agreement, but Grover still looked mad.

**Shortest chapter ever, but listen. A) I had five minutes. B) It's an intro. C) I have writer's block. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys ****_I AM BACK! _****Soon to add a cover, but right now I'm in creative mode and too lazy/busy to find a good cover picture. ON WITH THE STORY! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

"Stupid Hera," muttered Annabeth.

"What, _Annie? _Too _scared?_" I said.

Thunder rumbled. "OK, OK, sorry Hera!" yelled Annabeth.

_(Move On To Touching Down In London)_

"What are we here to find, anyways?" asked Nico.

"Umm, a kid. Messy, jet-black hair, lightning scar, glasses, emerald-green eyes, pale skin, kinda skinny, 'round our age," said Annabeth, "Almost a twin to Percy, might I add. I have his picture. Dunno what he is, though. Could be a demigod, could be a god, could be a monster, could be a mortal, he could be a morphing armadillo for all I know!" cried Annabeth.

"Jeez, jeez, Annabeth, it's O.K." I said, "We. Will. Be. Fine. Repeat that."

Annabeth repeated me, and we hauled a cab outside the airport. It was pouring and dreary.

"Wow, you kids are wet. Americans?" said the cab driver.

"Yeah," said Thalia, "On our way to London. To meet some friends of ours."

"How old are you? Fourteen? Fifteen?" said the cabbie, who I decided to call Mr. Cabbie. Dang, I sound like _Percy!_

"Eighty-two," muttered Nico absentmindedly.

Mr. Cabbie stared. "What, kid?"

"Nothing," I said quickly.

I gave him some cash, he pulled up the partition, and I glared at Nico.

"Really?" I almost shrieked, "You had to say EIGHTY-TWO? He must think we're nutters."

"Well, heh, we are..." said Percy, which earned him a whack on the ears from me and a slap from Annabeth.

Finally, after an hour, the cab stopped at a small inn, and we all piled out. Mr. Cabbie looked at us weird, then drove off, talking on his phone. Probably warning the innkeepers.

"Ready?" I asked lightly.

We all nodded.

"Let's kick some British butt," I said.

And with that, we walked into the inn lobby...

Where a monster **JUST SO HAPPENED **to be sitting on the couch.

I sighed. "Already?"

"DIEEEE!" yelled the monster.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**#theHuntress101: CORRECT! This chapter is dedicated to you! The Lightning Dude is Harry!**

**#Demigod34823: Thanks for the compliment! The people are, sorry that I forgot to add this: Annabeth, Nico, Percy, Thalia, Grover, Star (My own character), and Hazel, who's been holding their hotel room. Soon to join: Jason, Piper, Leo, and Frank...**

**Yay two reviews! Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**RootBeer: That was Star's. She's a demigod. All I'm gunna say. Anyways, I don't own PJO or HP, et cetera. I won't update till maybe Christmas, or more probably, a day or two after it. My mom has no WiFi, so yeah. The whole thing is Star's POV. No Percy or Annabeth or whatever. It gets too confuzzling. Now then, sadly, this is sped up to after the monster fight. I wanted to torture you guys. *Dodges your keyboards, mouses, books, pens, and weapons you all throw* FINE! I'LL DO THE DANG MONSTER FIGHT! Any questions you might have: A) Does Percy have Achilles, even after HoO? "Yes." B) Did Star grow up in the Underworld? "Yes." C) Are these chappies too short? "Yes." D) What does Greek look like? "It looks like it's underlined." Kapeesho? Okay, let's start.**

****I sighed. "Perce?"

He was cleaning her fingernails as I stabbed and dodged the _empousa _with my trusty silver, yes, silver, not magical or god-ly, just silver, daggers, Ace and Aide. "Uh huh?"

"HELP ME!" I yelled in Greek.

He sighed. "Fiiiine."

He ran in from behind and- _SLICE!_

_"PERCY! THIS IS MY FAVORITE VESTTTT!"_

__"Sorry, Thalia."

__"Thanks," said the innkeeper at the desk.

I studied him. "Hermes?"

He nodded. "Uh huh. Room five."

We all just nodded. I mean, how strange is it that Hermes happens to have an inn called the _Clepto Hill Inn_ in England? Pfft, not at all! ["Note the sarcasm." "SHUT UP, PERCY!"]

Oh yeah, that was Percy in the background, looking over my shoulder as I type and recorded this quest. BACK TO IT, THEN!

When we entered the room, I noticed everyone was amazed but Nico, who didn't look pleased

There was five leather couches scattered everywhere, a few recliners also scattered, a kitchenette in the corner, a fireplace, a plasma HD TV, a PlayStation Kinect, a million games, two dining tables that four could sit in apiece, light blue walls, luxurious brown carpeting, and five big, dark-oak doors leading off into our rooms, each with a name written on them in Ancient Greek. Sadly, mine and Percy's had our full first names on them, and I knew that soon someone would notice mine.

Altamira. Grr, I _hate _that name. So everyone I meet, I tell them my name is Star.

"Woah," said Percy.

"Hades yeah!" yelled Thalia, and, as Nico shot a dirty look at her, she crashed on a couch in front of the TV over the fireplace mantle, and started up a game of Kinect Mythology Adventures with Annabeth and Percy, which is this puzzle/adventure/action game where you build temples, beat not-so-mythological monsters and gods, and save the world.

Sounds too much like life to me, so I passed on it.

I run to the kitchenette because I want a PB 'n' J, and I notice Nico's slumping off to his room.

I call over my shoulder, "What's down, Skull Dude?"

He scowls at the nickname I'd had for him for, like, forever.

Then he sees my door. "Oh, nothing, _Altamira._"

With that, he walks into his room and slams the door.

I groan loudly. "I hear that name one more time in my life..."

Too late. "Your name is Altamira?"

I grit my teeth. "Yeah, _Perseus, _but who's to talk?"

I hear him mutter, "Styx," and he goes back to his game, and I sit down with my sandwich.

There's no drinks in the fridge, so I stare at my empty Hello Kitty cup. (Yeah, thanks, Hermes.)

Then I have an idea. _Cherry Dr Pepper,_ I think.

Sure enough, my Hello Kitty cup fills with my favorite drink ever.

Annabeth looks over her shoulder. "Is that a plastic, pink Hello Kitty cup?"

"Yes, Annabeth. Is that a console gamer you're holding?"

She shrugged. "Whatever." And with that, she went to her game.

I go sit in a window seat and glare outside.

But what I see is unexpected.

A bench is about a foot away from the window.

And on it is a guy my age, yes, eleven, with messy jet-black hair like Percy, emerald eyes, pale skin, a scrawny stature, round, taped glasses, and a lightning scar. Weird.

I open my window. "Hi. I'm Star."

The kid looks up, startled.

"Oh, hi. I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

**Yes, a cliffhanger! So, this is awkward. I mean, Star should know enough to know that saying hi to stranger is a death wish... But they never do learn, huh. Hmm hmm, anyways, another trivia: Who can guess Star's last name and Godly Parent?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had some POV questions, so BTW it's Star's. Fluddershy, that's a realllly good guess, but I don't want a Nico/Sister scene. Star's eleven, and well, nobody guessed her last name and godly parentage. It is... YOU'LL LEARN IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know I said around Christmas for updating, but yay, yay, yay! I'm back with my WiFi TODAY AND TOMORROW! YIPEEEE! Fluddershy, dedicated to you for guessing so close to her real parentage! And no, Harry is not eleven, I said "around their age" because that's all the paper that Annabeth had stated. He's really sixteen (he was hunched over, short, and skinny, so yeah), Star's eleven, Percy and Annabeth are sixteen, Nico's thirteen (he's three years younger than Percy), and Thalia looks around Percy's and Annabeth's age, but what with the huntership and the tree stuff, I really am too lazy to calculate her age, so let's say she's around their age. So that's about it. I OWN NOBODY BUT MY CREATIONS! And yes, I said there wouldn't be, but there's occasion POV switches from Star to Percy/Harry/Nico, but not that much.**

_Harry POV_

I looked at the girl leaning out the window, who looked about eleven. She had long, caramel-colored hair that went past her waist, midnight black-startling gray-chocolate brown-emerald green-sky blue eyes like a kaleidoscope, lightly tanned skin, a long, thin scar on the far left of her forehead, freckles, a thin, wary smile, a small nose, a few bruises near her ear, and on the topic of ears, they were small and sightly-pointed, as if she was an elf. She wore a plain white T-Shirt and blue jeans, and I couldn't see her sneakers.

[No, Percy, I didn't have a crush on Star. Sorry about Percy in the background. If this was translated from the video call we sent, you wouldn't have heard him say that, by the way. NO, NICO! I DIDN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON STAR! THAT'S JUST MY DESCRIPTION!]

"How old are you?" she asked. "Eleven? Twelve?"

I looked offended. "Sixteen!"

She scowled. "Oh. Wait..." Her eyes widened, but I could tell it wasn't about my scar.

"What?" I said. She didn't answer me.

She called over her shoulder, "ANNABETH!"

A muffled, female voice, probably of a teenager, could be heard. "What, Star?"

"Think I have someone you needa talk toooo!" called Star, edging out the Os for a long time. _Is she always this annoying?_ I wondered in my head.

A blonde-haired girl popped her head out the window a minute or so later. "Oh," she said, "I see."

Then a sudden male voice yelling, "FUYAKASHAI! I BEAT YOU TO THE TEMPLE, THALIA!" and a female voice grumbling back loudly, "OK, OK, Percy. Jeez. I wonder if even NICO heard you in his trance." brought the misty look from her eyes. She sighed and nudged Star's arm, to which she got a dirty look for.

Star yelled over her shoulder, "SHUT UP, YOU TWO! And I agree with Thalia. Even your FUYAKASHAIs could bring Nico back to Earth."

Then she turned to me and nodded at Annabeth, apparently was her name. She handed me an envelope.

I ripped it open and read silently.

_October 20, Late 1900s_

_One of the people who undoubtedly handed you your letter is undoubtedly wondering who you are. They are, shall I say, exchange students, who are visiting Hogwarts for the time being. They will not do classes, they do not know anything of wizards and witches, they say and do odd things, and are special indeed. I ask you to welcome them with open heart and mind, and try to bring them to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, for the time until school term. Lupin, Dumbledore, Snape, and the rest of the Order know whom they are. Do not question it or them. I hope you are well. You will get this letter when the time comes- The Oracle foresaw this letter._

_Love,_

_ ℐames_

_(A/N: That's a J, for those who can't see it.)_

I looked at the people, waiting for me. "Okay," I said. "Three days from now, pack your bags and drag them along with you to the cul de sac of Grimmauld Place. Wait in front of the gap between eleven and thirteen at midnight on-the-dot."

And I rushed off, because it had started to pour, and the start of the heavy T-Storm promised by the weatherman was slowly dragging itself into London. So much for my walk.

_BACK TO STAR!_

**_Three Hours Later_**

I looked at Annabeth and sighed. "Great," I said lightly. "We get to be ambushed in a rainstorm in London. All for a can of Coke."

It was pouring on our thin windbreakers, and I shivered. _Gee, _I thought, _Sure is nice of Percy and Nico and Thalia to need a can of Coke. Naturally. Major ADHD, and they need Coke._

I strutted into the convenience store, grabbed three twelve-packs of Coke from the rack, and walked up to the counter. I saw Annabeth leaning against the window in the rain outside.

"Six pounds," said the cashier. I scowled at her, and checked my pockets. I emptied them out on the counter. The cashier's eyes widened as I brought out a Swiss Army knife, seven drachmas, two twenty-dollar American bills, a cigarette lighter, a receipt from Walmart two sticks, a pen, some crumpled up paper I'd doodled on, an on-the-go candle, some old die, a crumpled up leaf, and finally-

"Gotcha," I said as I brought out my wallet. Then I realized the cashier's eyes were dangerously bright, and that when she moved there was a metallic _GONG _noise.

"_Di immortales! EMPOUSA!_" I hollered, stuffed my stuff into my enchanted never ending pockets, including the Cokes, and suddenly-

"STUPIDIFY!" yelled some voice.

A red light flashed, and the _empousa _crumpled to the ground. I turned on my worn sneaker's heel so fast I made a dent in the floor.

A bushy-haired girl who looked about Percy's age stood there, eyes wide, holding my stick.

_Crap, _I thought, _Witch._

I ran past the girl out the shop, where I found Annabeth staring wide-eyed ahead of us.

I looked that way.

"Crap," I said.

"Crap," agreed Annabeth.

There, in person, sat Apollo, on the pavement, wearing an orange t-shirt under a brown windbreaker, yellow sneakers, and capris.

"Hmm, this needs a haiku," he said. And with that, he he started, "Oh-"

"It's okay, Lord Apollo," said Annabeth quickly, "Just, why're you here?"

He looked surprised. "Why, to issue a prophecy, of course."

Then Rachel popped up next to him, looking dazed. "What the Hades-"

The she glazed over, and billowed green smoke.

**Hey guys! Another mega cliffhanger- I'm almost loving tormenting you all! There might be a sequel when I'm done with this, and I'll update as often as possible. If we're lucky, we'll be on chapter ten by the time break ends, and I can slow down a bit! So, yeah. May the Gods be ever in your favor! Buh-Bye! Read, Review, And Fave!**


	5. Chapter 4 And One Half

**Dun dun dun- YES! Two updates in one day! I'm having Writer's Block, but heck, WHO CARES! By the way, some Kane is maybe gunna come crashing in, so stay tuned, people! Read, Review, Follow, and Fave! I'm gunna give you a hint on Star's godly parent- There's ****_two. _****YES! STAR IS A GODDESS! *Le Gasp* Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. "But someone would notice a goddess!" Well, duhr. THEY DID. Well, uh, you see, Hades tricked Persephone into having a baby, and that baby became our wonderful Star! If anyone asks her last name, she says it's Dathe. Get it? Dathe: H. E. Yeaaah. You get it. Hmm? Oh, right, trivia. Well, uh, who can guess what Star's the goddess OF? Bwahahahahahahaha! ON WITH W.W.S. THEN, MY READIES!**

****_[I'm gunna skip past the Rachel stuff, just to kill you all! The prophecy is gunna be recited at some point, yadadadada.]_

_**The Day Of The Meeting**_

_****_I looked up at the building. "Uh, ooohkayyy. Does anyone else see the "gap" is really number twelve?"

"Uh huh." "Yuppers." "Mhmm." "HOLY ENCHILADAS!" [That's Grover.] "Ooohkayyy, so, yeah. Do we just- I dunno- Walk in?"

Then a head popped out of the doorway. "You _see _the house?" said Harry.

I sighed. "Does Leo have the attention span of a water buffalo on a sugar high?"

"Yes," muttered Annabeth. "Who?" said Harry. "Nobody," said Thalia, "But it's a yes, so yes, we do."

"Well, uh," he said awkwardly, "Come... In?"

So we walked in.

"Umm, this is like Dad's house," I commented, and Nico nodded his head. Harry stared. "Ooohkayyy, anyways, umm-" he said, but then was cut off by-

"HARRY! WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE!" yelled a man who looked like a mangled version of dad.

I gaped, and Nico said, "Uhh, why the Hades do you look like the hobo version of my dad?" I nodded my head in agreement.

The dude cocked his head. "Umm, two questions: One, you said HADES? Two, HOBO?!"

"Sirius, it's OK! These are- _Them,_" said Harry.

"Oh," said Hobo-Hades-Dad- Whatever, I don't care right about now, do I? [Percy, that was rhetorical.]

**Short 'n' sweet yet choppy, I know. But it's a half-chappie. So, yeah. Read, Review, Fave, Follow! PEACE OUT TILL TOMORROW, MY READIES!**


	6. Chapter 5

**HI GUYS! This is a short chapter 'cause A) It's Christmas! B) I have Writer's Block! C) This will be on hold for a bit. Yes, I said it. ON HOLD. Sorry, but my brain is about to EXPLODE from the idea I have bouncing 'round in my head...**

****"Wait... Them? Offend much?" I said.

"Sorry," said Harry.

"Nah, it's 'kay," I said lightly.

"Um, what is... 'Kay'?" said Sirius. I sighed.

"It's OKAY. It means that. Just shortened."

Sirius sighed. "You Americans are so WEIRD..."

I stamped my foot. "GOSH DARN IT, I AM NOT AMERICAN! AND NEITHER IS NICO, TECHNICALLY!"

Sirius stared. "What-"

Nico sighed. "I'm Italian.

I shifted my feet. 'Well?" asked Harry, "What're you?"

I didn't want to meet their eyes. "You know, uhh, Greek myths, right?"

Sirius and Harry nodded and they said in unison, "Uh huh."

"Well uh..." I never got to finish.

_SMASH._

__"HOLYSHITFUCKINGASSGODDINGFRI CKENHADESOFAGAYSHITFACEDASSH OLEDZEUS!" I yelled. (Thunder rumbled in the distance.0

"HEEEELLLLHOOOUUUUUNDDDD!" yelled Annabeth.

"Crap," said Nico, "MS. O'LEARY! I SAID NOT TO FOLLOW ME!"

We stared at him.

Then the giant spider crashed through the roof.

**HA HA, CLIFFHANGER! Sorry for the cussing in this, but it's rated T... And you didn't have to read it. I'll be back 2013 with more, but until then, you can read my new story! heck my profile, and scroll down a lot 'till you find "My Works". It might or might not be there, depending if you read this within this next hour after I write this and the up-to-thirty-minutes-to-upload thingy. BYEEE! READ, REVIEW, FAVE, AND FOLLOW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I last left you with notes of a cliffhanger and some notes about next chappie in 2013, but I couldn't stay away! Fluddershy, no, I'm being EPIC because of your review! Ciao for now!**

There was a yell of, "RON!" And I heard a faint voice say, "Stupid boggart," about two seconds before Annabeth started screaming and I started fighting.

"OHMYGODSOHSHITFUCKINGOHCRAPP INGODSSHITTINGZEUSHADESABOVE AHHHSGSHAHAHHHSHKDJCNDJSH!" yelled Annabeth, trailing away before passing out. (Thunder rumbled, AGAIN.)

Percy sighed. "Will she ever get over Arachne?" Percy stared at him and I replied, "No. I don't think it's possible." Percy sighed as the spider erupted into monster germs and dust. "You're right. ANNABETH DAMN CHASE! GET THE DAMNING FUCKING SHITHOLING ZEUS UP!"

I stared at him and he shrugged. "What?" I kept staring, then I cleared my throat and said, "Percy, I swear on my dad, that was not necessary." Nico nodded. "Agreed."

A bushy-haired girl and a red-headed guy (who had dirt on his nose) that both looked to be about Harry's age came down the steps quickly, both looking disgruntled. "Harry-" started the girl... Then she saw what had happened.

"What the hell," said Red-Dude. [Yes, RED-DUDE, Nico, now SHUDDUP! No, I am not Percy's twin. It's as likely as Zeus visiting a tea party hosted by Dad. YES, THAT IS UNLIKELY.]

"What the hell," agreed Sirius, "We were told you lot wouldn't do damage by Chiron!"

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, well, guess what? We're demigods. Well, all but me. We do stuff."

"Demi- Whatsit?" asked Red-Dude.

"Demigods," said Bushy eagerly, "Are children born when the 'Gods' went to Earth and met mortals... In... Their... Beds...To... Um... Yeah." she trailed off awkwardly. I mean, wouldn't you? [Rhetorical, Ginny.]

"EW. GROSS!" yelled Red-Dude.

"Shut up, Red-Dude!" I yelled. Then I realized I'd said it aloud.

Harry snickered. "Red-Dude?" asked Nico, "You sound like Percy."

"HEY!"

"No offense, Perce," he added.

"You said, all but you," said Sirius, "What's that mean?"

I shifted my feet. "Um-"

"She's my sister, and a goddess," amended Nico.

They gaped at me. "What?!" I said indignantly, "I'm not a specimen at the zoo-"

I never got to finish that sentence, because a plump woman came into the hall.

Red-Dude said, "Mum-"

Then the shrieking started- From the staircase. And it sounded like a man.


	8. Interlude

**Hello all. I am doing another story on and off, so check my profile for it. It'll be short, and I may discontinue it. This will be on hold for a bit, I'm sorry! Fluddershy, you can kill me now. ANYWAYS, the new story is... Different. Well, if I told you any more, you wouldn't read it, 'cause you'd know about it!**

**So, TRY to be nice... Please? Read and Review on it? Pretty please with toffee and caramel on top? Thanks.**

**And I have a trivia question!**

**Why is Clarisse annoying to Percy?**

**DUH DUH DUN... Yes, it's in the first book.**

**"I'm a book character?"**

**Yeah, Toilette.**

**Woops, gave a hint!**


End file.
